


Just Not Her (2)

by thegreatficmaster



Series: X-Men Collection [8]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Clones, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Reader-Insert, Sweet Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: After months of looking, Logan finds you.





	Just Not Her (2)

Logan stopped, his body exhausted, puffing his cigar and looking up at the house-eyebrow raised, slightly impressed.

It was a pretty house, he could admit that. And although he’d lived in seclusion long enough to know places like this tended to get boring-there was something inviting about a house in the middle of nowhere-nothing but trees and fields for miles.

But Logan quickly came back to reality, catching a shadow moving in the upstairs window.

After taking one long drag, he put the cigar out on the picket-fence and stashed it in his jacket-only now realizing his hands were more wrinkled than they should’ve been.

“Good on ya, kid”, he mumbled to himself, half-limping to your door from the sudden ache in his leg, the wet grass squelching beneath his boots.

There seemed to be no doorbell, nor any locks for that matter-but considering what had happened to him, you probably didn’t need any.

Shrugging to himself, Logan didn’t even bother knocking, entering the house and wiping his feet on the doormat.

It was a very homely place, Logan circling the living room, pictures on the fireplace, beneath which a warm fire was burning. Books littered the shelved walls, and the couches were draped in soft blankets.

It was quaint, simple and secluded, painted with a warm orange hue from the fire and lights. Exactly the kind of place he found himself wanting to get away to when things got to be too much.

Logan sniffed, the smell of chicken in the air, potatoes and carrots joining the sensation when he neared the kitchen.

It’d been a while since Logan had tasted your food, and his stomach growled without warning.

“Always knew the way to a man’s heart”, he chuckled, dropping his bag and shrugging the sweat-drenched jacket off, leaving him in a tattered tank-top.

He found a pot of soup sat on the stove, steaming perfectly, the kitchen otherwise empty.

Logan couldn’t help himself, dipping a finger in and moaning at the taste. He was tempted to just sit and eat, but his eagerness to see you was stronger than his hunger, and he left the kitchen.

Hearing a creak, Logan rushed into the hallway, stopping at the foot of the staircase in shock.

“What the fuck?” Logan murmured, looking suspiciously at himself, only a few years younger.

The other Logan frowned, circling Logan, before simply walking by and into the kitchen.

Logan followed behind, watching his copy finish up the cooking, turning with a raised eyebrow.

“Y/n’s upstairs”, he grumbled, turning back around to leave Logan wondering what the hell was going on-before he slowly made his way up, mind spinning.

He let the sound of your humming lead him to you-pushing the bedroom door open slowly and peering in to find you sat on the bed, legs crossed as you folded a pile of laundry.

You looked up, smiling at the sight of Logan-before realizing this wasn’t the Logan you’d conjured up.

“Logan? How the hell…”

Your sentence was cut short when a pair of strong arms wrapped impossibly tightly around you, pulling your body into a bone crushing hug.

“Shit, kid-why the hell did you run off like that?” he asked, not letting you get a word in, your lungs screaming for air.

“Dude-you gotta let me breathe…” you rasped, tapping his arms desperately.

He reluctantly let go, not moving away in fear that you’d disappear again, perching on the edge of the bed, waiting for the explanation he wished he’d gotten months ago.

Logan sat across the table from himself, still staring suspiciously, despite knowing there was no way he’d attack unless you instructed.

You sauntered around the table, placing bowls of soup down, along with a platter of bread in the centre.

“Eat-then we can go”, you said to Logan.

Logan watched you ruffle the hair of his image-the other Logan looking up softly at you.

There hadn’t been too much convincing-a simple _‘I need you to come back’ _told you everything you needed to hear from Logan, and you knew you’d be back at the mansion in no time.

But watching you now-Logan knew there was a reason you wanted one last meal with the man who’d been keeping you company for months-the man you’d created in his image.

He was the one who kept you calm in Logan’s absence-the one who kept you safe, offered you a piece of the life you left behind.

Logan was the anchor you needed after realizing your powers-and once you left, you had to replace him.

But just like the first time-your heart had ran away with you, letting yourself fall for the man you’d created. And you knew leaving him behind would be just as painful.

Dinner passed by too quickly for your liking, both Logan’s helping you pack the few belongings you had-before you stood outside the house.

“Just gimme a minute”, you pleaded, Logan nodding and taking a few steps back, leaving you with the other Logan.

There was no need for any words, his face softer than you’d seen before-a knowing smile on his face.

He was wiser than you’d created him to be-and your heart ached when he cupped your cheek, kissing your forehead softly, before stepping back onto the porch.

Taking one last look at the man who kept you safe for the past few months, you shut your eyes and let your mind go blank-the image deconstructing, the house and the man disappearing with it, leaving you standing in an empty field-no evidence of the life you’d been living for months.

Logan walked up to you, taking your hand and squeezing comfortingly. You’d lost one man-but gained another.

And while your heart would hurt for a while-you had the real Logan beside you. And that was all you wanted the entire time.

You glanced up at Logan-the loving glint in your eyes disappearing when you snorted.

“What?”

“Nothing”, you laughed. “I forgot I turned you into an old fuck”.


End file.
